Eyes
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: How does a seemingly innocent game of twenty questions turn into Dru being asked if she prefers green or blue eyes? In front of the two guys with blue and green eyes? T for a couple swears.


**Hey all! The idea for this popped into my head, and I couldn't resist! I've been waiting all week for a time I could just sit down and write. This is set after Reckoning, once Graves has come back. It's supposed to just be a light, funny fanfic, with some fluff at the end. I WISH I OWNED STRANGE ANGELS, BUT I DO NOT. OTHERWISE THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE BOOK.**

I knew as soon as I walked in that something was up.

Christophe halted at my bedroom door, so I knew he wasn't expecting any good-old shingding in my room, either. Nat, Graves, -who'd returned from his recluse a few months ago, _finally_- Shanks and Dibs sat around, lounging on my bed, the desk chair, and the floor. How did they manage to make even the floor a Milan runway? I was certain I could never do that, even if I was bloomed now.

"What's going on?" I asked warily. I stepped away from the hand Christophe had insisted on keeping on my back the whole way back from the Council meeting. Ever since our, well, Relationship Talk, he hadn't been pressuring me, per say, but he'd definitely continued letting me know he was interested.

And you know something? I was starting to be interested back.

It's not like Graves and I had anything going on. He'd come back, and, well, I was beyond happy, but… there just wasn't that spark. Besides, the stupid boy still couldn't make up his stupid freaking mind. Starting to push things up, and then backing right off.

Boys. Typical.

"Why, nothing Dru." Nat said, grinning evilly and heavily implying that it was so not 'nothing.'

"Yeah. Right. And I'm going to tell you all what Dru is short for."

"Finally!" Graves piped up. "You said you'd tell me when I got back."

I rolled my eyes. "I never said when. So, what's up?" I folded myself down on the bed beside Graves, and Christophe sat on my other side.

Great. Just great.

"We're having a party, Dru." Nat grinned, and I was seriously tempted to run out of the room. "_All_ of us, so don't you be getting any ideas 'bout leaving, Reynard."

Christophe beamed, a fey sort of expression. "Never thought about it for a moment, Skyrunner."

"Good. So, in the spirit of a true party," Nat began deviously. "We are playing- twenty questions!"

I gave her a look, as did everyone else. "Nathalie." Shanks said slowly. "What are you on? Twenty questions is _not_ a party game."

Nat grinned again. "It is when our suspect is Dru."

I tensed. _Shit. _I did not like where this was going. "What are you playing at Nat?"

"I'm playing twenty questions." She answered simply. "Now. What's your favourite colour?"

"Black." I answered instantly.

"Black is not a colour!" She cried in frustration as the boys snickered. "How many times do we have to go over this? Black is a _shade. _And one you really need to move your wardrobe away from!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Next question."

Nathalie grumbled a bit under her breath, but subsided.

It was Christophe who spoke up next. "Favourite flower?"

"Delphinium." I answered immediately. "That one's easy."

"How come delphiniums?" Christophe murmured.

"Because they're resourceful things." I said back. "They're beautiful, but if you try to eat one, you're toast. They'll poison you."

Christophe paused, looking thoughtful. "They're like you. Beautiful, but deadly."

I blushed, and I could feel Graves send a withering glare at Christophe. "Next question." I added hurriedly.

"What's Dru short for?" That was Dibs, managing to swallow his shyness to ask a question.

"Something you're never gonna know, Dibsie. Next!"

It wasn't until the last question I figured out why Nat wanted to play twenty questions.

"So Dru," She began, smiling like a coy little devil, sleek dark head tilted just so. "Blue or green?"

_Oh, damn you Nat. Damn you._

Shanks grinned cockily as I gave Nathalie the hardest glare I possibly could, a mix of Dad's You Don't Want To Mess With Me 'Cause I Will Hurt You and Gran's Now You've Messed With Me, And I WILL Hurt You.

I'd always been glad I was never on the receiving end of either of those.

"I don't know if you're being specific enough, Nat." Shanks stated, and my glare shifted to him. "Green or blue what?"

"Eyes." Nathalie grinned. "Green or blue eyes."

_Is she honestly doing this to me?_ I felt the burning heat of everybody's gaze on me, most of then insanely amused, but two of them insanely focused. "I pass. Next question."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Nat, waving her finger and shaking her head. "Not a chance. There's no passes in this game."

"Well, too bad. There is now."

"C'mon Dru." Shanks, backed up by Dibs. "Just say one colour. It's not that hard."

"You know what?" I decided suddenly. "Fine. I'll answer your damn question."

Nat looked surprised, but smiled slowly. "Excellent. So Dru, your answer is…?"

I smirked. "I've always been a sucker for brown eyes."

/E/Y/E/S/

It was a few days later that I walked into my room a couple days later and shucked the malaika harness onto its hook. Christophe had pushed me hard in sparring, but now that I'd bloomed, it was pretty even between the two of us.

I nearly missed them.

I was about to flop down on my bed ready to sleep until the morning. (Or night, I guess.) If I had I would've crushed them.

Lying on my pillow was a huge, beautiful bouquet of blue delphiniums.

I cocked my head. _Who…_

I realized there was a note resting lightly on top of them. Smiling, I picked it up.

_Beautiful. Just like you._

_-C _

**Sooooooo, whadidya think? TELLMETELLMETELLME!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
